En mi corazón
by ABHA
Summary: Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algún día ella tomaría de tu mano, ella notaría cuanto tiempo te forzaste en no pensar en ella, cuántos días no dormiste para no soñar con ella, cuánto tiempo suplicaste para encontrar a alguien mejor, claro, no encontraste a nadie, nadie era mejor que ella


_**En mi corazón **_

Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1. Prometemos según nuestras esperanzas y cumplimos según nuestros temores.**

Te encuentras en tu casa, han pasado varias horas desde que declaraste cumplida una misión nada complicada a la Hokage, piensas que el día aún te alcanza para leer un poco y después irás a dormir. Estás seguro que al mantener tu mente ocupada no se ocasionará ese vacío en tu estómago, ese vacío que sabes que está asociado a la impotencia, a la tristeza…

Tomas tu novela, esa de la que nunca te cansarás y después de un tiempo de leerla, te das cuenta de que leer ya no está funcionando y que ese vacío en tus entrañas se está formando, cierras el libro, lo dejas entre esas fotos, esas fotos, esas de las que estás seguro que son simbólicas para más de una persona. En ese momento, al vacío en tus entrañas se le unió un estruendo en tu pecho, es un golpe que sabes que nadie podría provocarte en batalla.

La ves a ella y después la ves a ella también, siempre has notado un parentesco significativo entre ambas. A una de ellas sabes dónde puedes encontrarla, a la otra sabes que nunca más la vas a encontrar. Conoces la manera de terminar con tu vacío, con tu impotencia, tenía que ver con una promesa y sin embargo, hace algunos días habías decidido destruirla, esas pocas palabras que llevabas cumpliendo al pie de la letra por varios años…

Tratas de convencer a tu mente que no tienes por qué cumplirla más….

\- 'ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO TERMINAR CON ESTO'- Te lo repites unas diez veces pero, tú muy bien sabes que no estarías pasando por esta tortura sino fuera por el maldito de Kurogane, sí, ¡ESE MALDITO! ¡Él tenía toda la maldita culpa de lo que sentías en este momento! Y es que tú habías decidido mantenerte alejado un buen tiempo, era justo y necesario, pero ese maldito logró hacerte dudar acerca de tu decisión.

¡PUTA MADRE!

El ninja conocido como _'Acero'_ decía odiar a las personas débiles y nunca vacilaba en externar quién, según su criterio, era débil para él. Hace unas cuantas horas, de camino a tu casa, tuviste la mala suerte de toparte con Kurogane quién decidió empezar un…tipo de comunicación.

-Ninja copia – continuaste con tu paso, no te interesaba nada de lo que dijera - ¿Cómo está tu alumna? ¿Sigue igual de débil? – Sabes lo que quiere, quiere cabrearte y encontró el filo exacto que puede penetrar tus células epiteliales, reconoces que lo logró, te cabreó pero, también sabes que lo que busca es pelea, no le darás el gusto, sabes que no te derrotaría pero bien conoces que el tipo es de temer.

¡PUTA MADRE!

¡TIENES UNAS MALDITAS GANAS DE VERLA! ¡SÓLO QUIERES SABER COMO ESTÁ!

Llevas años vigilándola, y todo por la promesa.

Conoces su paradero...como no saberlo, tus habilidades son increíbles, por algo eres de élite, sin embargo, nunca creíste que para estas situaciones tuvieses que aplicar tal grado de tu habilidad estratégica, aunque sólo tienes dos opciones que elegir, toma mucho de tu pensamiento crítico seleccionar la adecuada. Piensas entre decirle que la estás buscando o podrías pretender que te la encontraste por mera Ley de los grandes números, cuando la ves, leyendo un libro, decides tomar la segunda opción, te acercas a ella quien parece refugiarse en el libro.

-Te estaba buscando- Te maldices, desperdiciaste tu tiempo analizando dos sencillas opciones y aun así ignoraste tu propia decisión.

-Kakashi-sensei – levanta la cabeza y te dedica una sonrisa que sabes que sólo te dedica a ti -¿qué sucede?

Te preguntas si habrá estado llorando, no has abierto la boca, pones tu mano en su hombro, algo que has hecho desde los comienzos del conocido equipo 7, tú sabes que por un largo tiempo lo hacías por pura inercia, sin embargo, últimamente lo hacías con pura maña, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, algún día ella tomaría de tu mano, notaría cuanto tiempo te forzaste en no pensar en ella, cuántos días no dormiste para no soñar con ella, cuánto tiempo suplicaste para encontrar a alguien mejor, claro, no encontraste a nadie, nadie era mejor, sabes que podrías tener a cualquier mujer a tus pies pero, la quieres sólo a ella… toda ella.

Tratas de leer su mirada para saber si estaba triste, tal vez el idiota de Kurogane la había hecho sentir mal, desde hace mucho tiempo tú y ella tienen una especie de comunicación telepática y es que con tan sólo verse a los ojos pueden decirse todo lo que no se atreven a decir en voz alta. Y te das cuenta, su mirada no expresa tristeza, te das cuenta de que está nerviosa ¿Por qué demonios estaría nerviosa? ¿Tendrá una misión complicada de la que no estàs enterado?

-Kakashi – por fin, ella rompió el silencio, sólo el espíritu del bosque sabría cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sakura había terminado de pronunciar 'sucede'.- Han pasado tres años y no has roto tu promesa – sus hermosos ojos estaban iluminado

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? – Te regañas internamente, hipócrita.

-Pienso que deber ser agotante, siempre que me encuentro mal sólo es necesario

.-Mirar a tu lado- sabes que así le hiciste la promesa 'Sólo mira a tu lado, yo estaré siempre' – Sakura, acaso Kurogane te ha estado retando…

-¡Caíste Kakashi! – No tienes ni una maldita idea en qué caíste… -Kakashi, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?

* * *

**¡HOLA CHICOS! Muchas gracias por quedarse a leer el primer capítulo de esta corta historia. Hace mucho que no veo Naruto, ni que leo Naruto pero, lo que sí tengo en mí, es el amor por el KakaSaku espero que este hecho no afecte en como se desarrollo este corto capítulo, entonces, este fic es mi regreso al fandom.**

**Quiero decir que esta historia fue inspirada en un AMV que vi hace más de tres años, en donde el video musical contenía la canción de 'En mi corazón' de Phil Collins, ¡DIOS! Esa canción es muymuy hermosa. **

**Por cierto, en qué creen que haya caído Kakashi? (:**

**Quiero decirles que el personaje de Kurogane, es de propiedad de CLAMP, me agradó meter a este personaje en el mundo de Naruto, tal vez, lo siga metiendo en futuras historias. ¡SÍ ASÍ ES! Llegue para quedarme.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews! :) Estoy a sus ordenes.**

**Llámenme Andy :)**

**¡MIL GRACIAS!**


End file.
